1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to integrated optics and, more particularly, to aberration-free geodesic lenses for integrated optics devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When one attempts to fabricate such devices as an integrated optics spectrum analyzer for infrared operation, there arises the need to form aberration-free lenses on a substrate. Geodesic lenses have in the past been formed by grinding a spherical depression in the substrate. This depression acts as a rough kind of lens, but considerable aberration remains in it. For a full discussion of this problem and of the relevant prior art, reference is made to a paper by M. K. Barnoski et al, entitled "Design, Fabrication and Integration of Components for an Integrated Optic Spectrum Analyzer", published by the IEEE, 1978 Ultra-Sonics Symposium Proceedings held Sept. 25-27, 1978 at Cherry Hill, N.J.